Teito, Frau and Capella
by black angel in love
Summary: When Teito saves Capella, Frau agreed to adopt him. now short on money, Frau and Teito will do some things that some ladies ask them to do, which will lead to a night full of passion. yaoi.


Okay, this is for my fans and especially for the ones who love the stories! This fiction will have just some kisses, love bites and licking. Only shirts gone. And some moans. Well, lets move on! TeitoxFrau once again!

Disclaimer: I don't know anything except the stories I write.

Teito and Frau were still on the run when it happened. Teito had just saw a small boy, getting yelled at because he did something wrong. Teito just had to act, since he too was a slave once upon a time. He hit the one that yelled at the boy with Zaiphon and broke the chain around the boy's neck. "Hello little one. My name is Teito. What is yours?" "My name is Capella." "It is a nice name. do you want to travel with me and my companion Capella? You will not be treated as a slave anymore." "I can come with you?" "Sure." Teito said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Thank you so much! I will come with you." Teito smiled once more before taking his coat off and wrapping it around the smaller boy. He took the boy in his arms and walked towards Frau. "Frau, can we adopt him? Please? Pretty please?" Teito asked, making the puppy eyes that always got him what he wanted. "Fine, but you're the one that'll take care of him." "Thank you Frau!" Teito gave one of his bright smiles and kissed Frau on his cheek. "You have to wear that dress thought." "Fine." Teito smiled happily at the thought of the kid that would accompany him in this crazy run.

"Capella, you're going to be with the two of us from now on! This big one is Frau. He is a friend and a teacher for me. I want you to do me a favor. Do you think you'll be able to do it for me?" Teito asked in his gentle voice. He remembered how it was being a slave. He remembered that he thought everyone just wanted him to do them things. He would make it so that Capella wouldn't have to suffer from this. "I will try to. Will you punish me if I fail?" Capella asked in a fragile voice. "No I wont. I think that you'll be able to carry out my wish pretty easy. I want you to sleep and when I wake you up to eat a full lunch."

"Okay master." "I'm not your master. I wish to be your brother. Call me Teito – nii or Mother if that helps you." "Thank you Mother." Teito was startled to hear the boy calling him mother. A kid would only call his parents Father or Mother but there were times that they called people they trust Mother or Father too. Frau looked at him strangely. "What?" "Why did you allow him to call you Mother?" Teito looked startled up to him. "I thought that a genius like you would figure it out?" Frau grimaced. "Even a genius can have a riddle he cant solve. Now, will you tell me?" "Gladly.

I just told him to call me Mother because I look more like a mother figure than you and you would obviously take the role of Father." Now, it was Frau's turn to look startled. "You did all this because you wanted him to have a Mother and Father in his life?" Yes. Now lets go to our room. I'm dead on my feet."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Teito, I thought something else. We could go down to a table and ask the ladies what they would like us to do." "Fine. I owe you one anyway." When Frau asked the ladies what they would like them to do, one lady said: "Fifty bucks if you –point at Frau- make a love bite at his –point at Teito– neck." Frau grinned and said: "No problem lady. Now Teito, are you ready?" "You owe me big after this pervert." Frau smirked and put his mouth on Teito's neck. He started nibbling, biting and licking at the place until a love bite was formed. While Frau was doing this, Teito couldn't help but moan.

"One hundred bucks if you kiss! Include tongue and teeth too!" Another lady said while the one to make the previous challenge put the fifty bucks on their table. Frau smirked while Teito blushed. Suddenly, Teito felt Frau's lips against his and a tongue asking entrance. Teito didn't give it, and Frau continued licking, nibbling and biting Teito's lips until Teito opened them to allow the tongue in. Teito's and Frau's tongues danced together fighting a war for dominance. In the end, Frau won, his prize, one hundred bucks and a chance to taste Teito's warm mouth. Teito made low sexy noises of pleasure, which made every girl's face go scarlet.

When Frau let Teito's mouth go, Teito was scarlet and was panting. He had not expected this, and he had not expected him to enjoy. He thought that he was over his crush for Frau, but it didn't seem so. The one hundred bucks were putted on their table, and one rich lady said: "One billion, two million and thirty thousand bucks if you –points at Frau– take of his –point at Teito– shirt and place love bites all over his neck, torso and also do what else you want." Frau gave an evil smirk as he took of Teito's shirt and made love bites on Teito's neck. He licked his way down to Teito's nipples and started licking, biting and nibbling at Teito's left nipple.

Then, he gave the other nipple the same treatment. Teito started moaning as the sensations were too good so far. Then suddenly, Frau crashed their lips together, forcing Teito's mouth open and coaxing him into entering a battle of dominance. In the end, Teito allowed Frau to win the war of tongues and he made low sexy sounds deep on his throat. When Frau pulled away, he had made Teito go scarlet and fight of the pleasures. The money were put on their table, and Frau put the money on his cloak, which he wore and helped Teito wear his shirt too. Then he took Teito in his arms and said: "Sorry ladies, but my partner cant continue."

When the two of them were alone, Teito got angry. "Why would you do that? I'm not some bitch nor am I a sex slave!" "I never thought that you were anything like that. I actually wanted to have a taste of you. I have been in love with you for too long. I'm sorry." Frau turned and got ready to leave when a hand stopped him. "I love you too. I didn't have a problem with you doing that. I was only angry that you did it in front of a crowd." "Sorry." Frau kissed Teito gently, but in the end it became passionate, and this resulted in a night full of moans, sex, and love.

The next day, Frau and Teito were officially a couple, and Capella was their little child. After two years on the run, Teito killed Ayanami and Veloren, and freed the world from them. He restored Raggs kingdom and ruled over the kingdom with Frau as his lover and Capella as their child.

**THE END**

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me your thoughts in a review! Reviews are what keep me going!


End file.
